The present disclosure relates to a three-dimensional semiconductor memory devices, and in particular, to a three-dimensional semiconductor memory devices with high reliability and high density.
Higher integration of semiconductor devices may be required to satisfy consumer demands for superior performance and inexpensive prices. In the case of semiconductor devices, since integration is a factor in determining product prices, increased integration may be especially desired. In the case of typical two-dimensional or planar semiconductor devices, since integration may be determined by the area occupied by a unit memory cell, integration may be influenced by the level of a fine pattern forming technology. However, expensive process equipment may be used to increase pattern fineness, which may set practical limitations on increasing integration for two-dimensional or planar semiconductor devices. To address such limitations, three-dimensional semiconductor memory devices, including three-dimensionally arranged memory cells, have been developed.